To Change A Life
by Lillith Nicole
Summary: Taka and Mufasa personality switch. When Mufasa dies of hyena attack Taka becomes king until Simba turns 3. Simba is influenced by his father's selfish and cruel ways so Taka has 2 years to change him for the better or Simba will run the Pridelands into the ground when he takes the throne.
1. It Begins

Just an idea that popped into my head let me know what you think.

I don't own a thing except my ideas.

"Taka, come here now." Mufasa yelled; the sound echoing throughout the den. "I need to speak with you." Taka winced a little as he stood, Mufasa didn't need to yell, he could be heard fine throughout the entire den.

"Yes, brother?" Taka was weary, the last time his presence was requested Mufasa broke two of his ribs; Sarabi and Faraji had to drag him to Rafiki's. Luckily there was no lasting damage.

"I won't have you calling me brother; I don't want to be reminded that I am related to a sniveling coward such as yourself. Now Taka, is it true that you told my queen that Zira would take the hunting party today?"

"Yes Muf-"

"It's sire to you, rat."

"Yes, **_Sire_**, I did, she is heavily pregnant and I didn't want her to get hurt, she is, after all, carrying your heir." That wasn't the true reason; he was in love with her and didn't want her or her cub hurt. If he could convince her they run away together and be a family, his brother's child or not. But Sarabi was scared because the power and influence of the Pridelands is far reaching.

Suddenly Taka came back to reality and heard a roar, before he knew it he was lying on his back with the heavy weight of his brother forcing the hair from his lungs, **_"She is my queen,"_******Mufasa's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavy through his nostrils, **_"I am her lord and master, If I intended for her to take order from you I would have had you mate the cow!" _**Mufasa just starred at Taka for a few moments longer before finally releasing him.

Though she is no cow, brother, I would have mated her in a heartbeat. Taka dare not say that out loud but it was still on his brain.

Mufasa looked himself over, and finding not a hair out of place once again turned to face Taka. "I am going to let you off easy, because as much as I hate it we are brothers." Taka didn't like the way his brother was starring at him, smiling, with insane mirth. Suddenly Mufasa's paw shot out to Taka's face and he saw stars. Then just as fast as it happened, it was over. Mufasa looked at him and smiled.

"From now on you will be known as Scar, and a warning to those who don't listen to me. Even with my own family I **_will_******rule with a iron fist." Without another word he spun around and marched out of the cave, but not before one last dig. "You will not sleep on the den for one moon as punishment." Then, he was gone.

Taka, now scar, stood still, allowing the world to stop spinning before he moved. He walked over to a puddle near the entrance of the den to look at his face. Through the blood he could say why Mufasa said what he did. There was a single claw mark directly over his eye. And it **_would_** scar. Leave it to my brother to do this. A lasting reminder to the day I just tried to help Sarabi. What a loving family I was blessed with.

He made his way to the water hole and used his paw to scoop some of the water up to clean up his face. After a few rinses it was clean. You could still tell that he was injured but it was not as bad. It would have to do. His brother had never been this severe with him before. It had to have something to do with the fact that his heir was supposed to be born in little over a moon from now.

It didn't matter that he had mated with half the lionesses of the pride and left them with children. They were not his heir. To Mufasa they were little more than a bother. He had taken on the role of protector to all of his brother's children. He was all they had besides their mothers. Sadly, scar shook his head.

It's a sad story as to why Mufasa was like this. They were twins, with Scar being the younger. Normally Mufasa would have been the heir by default. But he was born sick and no one knew if he was going to make it. So Ahadi had named Scar his heir. Because of that he ignored Mufasa, not thinking he was worthy of his attention.

But around 6 months old he recovered. Thus had Ahadi's heir changed; Mufasa had always blamed Scar for this; though it was their father's fault. He was a king before anything, even a father or a mate. He had even stooped as low to yell at Mufasa shortly before he recovered. He had a rough day with Scar and took it out on Mufasa. He had yelled that if he had not been born sick he would be the heir. Things had changed that day; Mufasa had hated Scar since then. But he had been quiet about it until he was made the heir.

Scar shook his head sadly and walked out of the den. He needed to find Sarabi.

11 months later

Everyone stood around the king's body. Sadness was not necessarily there but there was shock. He was still young; his son Simba was only a year old. They couldn't believe it. Their kind had been attacked, by hyenas. Simba was too young to rule. What would happen to the pride now? Sarabi being the queen, they all looked to her; she stood closest to the king's body, eyes downcast after months of domination. She had no idea how to rule a kingdom.

So she turned her eyes to that of Scar. He would know what to do. He would come and rescue her. As if on cue he stood taller getting ready to assume his new role. "Everyone! Listen to me! Our king has been brutally attacked. He will have justice. But for now Simba is too young to take his father's place. Until he reaches the age of 3 I will rule as king while finishing the teachings that his father gave him."

Suddenly Scar felt something hit him, it wasn't enough to knock him down but enough to make him stagger, it was Simba, "No you can't be king, I'm the heir. I get to be king. My father told me so. And if you won't cooperate I will have you killed, exiled if I'm feeling generous."

Scar looked down at Simba, His heart hurting for the boy, he had learned from his father and now was on his way to being just as bad as his father was. Scar had to change him for the better; he only had two years to do so. He didn't know if he could do it, but he had to try, for his pridedom and all his pridmates.


	2. Maybe it can be done

Another chapter because I felt like it.

Two months later

"Simba, come here please." Scar stood at the entrance of the den. He was trying to wake Simba up without waking up the rest of the lions in the den. After hearing no reply he walked to the back of the den, where Simba was laying close to Sarabi. He nuzzled Simba to wake him up.

"Dad, Stop it!" Simba giggled, still mostly sleeping, a carefree smile on his face. Scar's heart hurt for Simba. Even though Mufasa was an incompetent father, Simba had still loved him. He nuzzled Simba again.

Slowly Simba cracked open one eye. And his face fell. "Let me go back to sleep scar." Scar cocked his eye brow are him, "_Uncle _Scar." Simba sighed

"We have patrolling to do this morning."

"But I don't want to patrol, we shouldn't have to, we're the kings!" Simba had a haughty smile on his face, but that changed instantly. "Right, Uncle Scar?" He became unsure, asking Scar for confirmation. Scar smiled at him, He was happy that he was able to make Simba rethink his ways. It's hard for habits to change, even after just a year.

"No Simba. As kings, it is our job to protect the pride from potential threats. What if there is rogue at the border?"

You're right, Uncle Scar, let's go!" Simba pulled away from his mother, making her shift slightly in her sleep. Scar padded a little closer to Sarabi, He nuzzled her. She woke slightly at his attentions. "Hello my kings, off to patrol, are we? Be safe please. When you come back I'll have caught you a nice, big breakfast, just for the two of you, zebra, your favorite." She nuzzled her boys. Speaking only to scar, she whispered, "I love you, my big dark hair ball. I'll see you later." She licked his cheek and settled down to sleep for a few more hours. Scar and Simba walked out of the den together, heading towards the rising sun.

Two hours later Simba and Scar were making their way towards the den, having finished patrolling. Simba was hungry, and therefore antsy. "Go on ahead, Simba. I'll get there eventually." Simba smiled, said thank you, and took off with exuberance only the young are blessed with. With Pride Rock finally in sight scar sat down to think about his life since his brother joined the great kings of the past. It has been a long road to recovery for the pride, finally feeling like they had a king, instead of a dictator. And, with all hopes, in a little under two years, Sarabi and he could retire from ruling.

Then he thought of his lovely mate and queen. They had been officially mated shortly after Mufasa's passing, about a moon. It hadn't been looked down upon, though they had not waited the normal 6 moons. Everyone had known that they had loved each other since they were young.

Sarabi was a princess who came to the pride lands as a peace offering from the pride they had been warring with to the north of them. She was only 5 moons old at the time and Scar was almost 11. It had sickened Scar at the time, women being treated like possessions, and it still does. But no matter the circumstances he was glad he met her.

He wanted his own cubs one day, but for right now they were waiting, if Scar and Sarabi had cubs now, while they were king and queen, the cubs would have the right to challenge Simba for the throne. They didn't want that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a nuzzle from Tama. "Are you going to come eat Uncle Scar? Aunt Sarabi sent me to get you."

"Why yes I am Tama. Would you care to walk back with your old Uncle Scar?"

"Yeah!" She jumped around in happiness. Since scar took over the duties of the king he has not been able to spend as much time with the cubs as he used to. So when he got the chance he took it.

Tama, Tojo, Chumvi, Kopa, and Kula were the children of Mufasa who were not acknowledged. He hadn't bothered with them and they had no idea that they were of royal blood. Scar had talked to their mothers and they decided that the cubs would be told when they were older.

Chumvi and Kopa were the oldest; they were 2 year old twins, followed by Tojo, then Kula. And Tama was only 2 or 3 moons older than Simba was. And so far, Scar was playing father to all. They came to him for everything that a child would come to their father for. But Scar did make sure that they knew he wasn't their father. He wasn't trying to take that place. He was happy being uncle Scar.

Tama started talking excitedly. "Mom and Aunt Sarabi said that I could watch them hunt tomorrow, and then when they think that I have-"Here she stopped to take a quick breath "Learned enough in a few moons they'll let me try with the haunting party with small game!" She stared at Scar, almost begging with her eyes for praise. "That's wonderful! You'll be a great hunter!" Scar truly was happy; all she ever talked about was hunting. She was always practicing her pouncing and stalking. Tama stopped walking just short of pride rock. "Do you really think that, Uncle Scar? I worried that I won't do well enough and I won't be let into the hunting party when I turn three."

"That's a long way off Tama. Don't worry about it right now, just practice now and you'll do just fine." He had confidence in the girl and give it a little while and a few months of practice and she will be hunting with the best of them. He nuzzled her and said "Tama, you go ahead and have breakfast little one. I'll make my way there." Tama smiled at him and ran off.

At a slower pace Scar walked up pride rock and saw his pride eating breakfast. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw Simba waiting with his mother, letting the other pride members eat before the royal family did. Maybe he could do it. Maybe Simba could change.


End file.
